


The Things After The Best Day Ever

by LilyWilliams



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: Rapunzel is now home in Corona with her parents but she struggles with the after effects of years of abuse. Questioning the very freedom she had always dreamed of.





	The Things After The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I know I haven't written in awhile but I am working on a super amazing project with my best friend!! However this one shot is the product of something very personal to me. This weekend marked the two year anniversary of when I made the decision to leave a very abusive and toxic relationship.
> 
> Years of telling me that not one of my Facebook friends cared about me, just my assistant companions because they were in my life every day. My Facebook friends just put up with me to my face but behind my back hated me.  
> Dressing me up exactly like her, little Barbie doll. Telling me that not one ‘real man’ would date a woman that wore Disney princesses or Tinkerbell because that would make the man a pedophile. It was little girl stuff. Mocked me for being nerdy.
> 
> She was literally Mother Gothel, so this piece was inspired by the inner turmoil I have since. Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or its characters.

Rapunzel stared at the walls of what was now her room, in what was her true home...Corona. It still felt like a dream, what were the chances that she would be the ‘Lost Princess’? A part of her wondered if this wasn’t her mind creating a happy ending to escape from the horrifying misery of her life. So desperate to leave that her mind did it for her. Now her father was planning her official coronation as princess and celebration of her return. So much was happening faster than she could kept up with. She didn’t know how to be a proper princess or what came with it. Everyone expected her to be ready but in all truth, she wasn’t. Or knew it was something she wanted to do.

She was so distracted by her mounting thoughts that she barely noticed her boyfriend, Eugene walking in. “Blondie, you really need to check this place out! It is amazing! Some of the things are just...” His suave demeanor vanished at the unresponsive silence he received. “Blondie?” He said now concerned. 

“Hmm...?” Rapunzel said coming out of her clouded musings. “Sorry...” She blushed, as she sat up and saw his troubled expression. He knelt down in front of her, trying to read what was wrong. “Just have a lot on my mind.” It was the genuine truth, though he knew there was more to it. He wasn’t going to push it.

“Like new projects and paintings?” He said, drawing a hand down the side of her face. Mostly trying to restart that spark in her. “This place could sure use your talented touch.” He smiled softly, but only getting a sigh in response.

“Eugene...do you think...this was the right choice?” Rapunzel replied, steps above a whisper. The question repeating in her heart. “I know I just need to get used to it...when will I?” She finally looked into his eyes. 

“If this never feels right to you...we will find what does,” Eugene said, understanding her uncertainty. He felt the same way for most of his life, the reason why he never stayed put for too long. He was searching for where he belonged. “Nothing says you have to stay here.”

“Maybe Gothel was right...I am not meant to be in the outside world,” she said another dark thought that danced across her mind. “That the best place for me is the tower...” The young woman never thought of a true life other than the one she knew. She didn’t know how to process this. 

“Rapunzel...” Eugene started before she stood and turned her back to him. 

“No, Eugene...This isn’t like before or like your past...” She said, tucking her newly short hair behind her ear. “This is different...I was never meant to leave the tower,” she admitted her darkest realization. “Gothel knew that I wouldn’t be able to handle all of this...”

“No, she is the one who took away the life you were supposed to have,” Eugene said, he kept his distance to not intrude on her space. “You are so much more than what she put in your head.” He slowly inched closer to her.

“How do you even know that? I don’t even know who I am anymore,” she looked at him after a few minutes, in efforts to collect her jumbled thoughts. “Yes, I am happy I am here, I have my family, and you...How do I fit into this life?” She sighed, frustrated with herself. 

The young man embraced her in comforting and compassionate love. She had been the one who save him literally, but also from the dark path he was going down as a con artist thief. He owed every day to her. “You don’t have to be anyone else. No one is expecting perfection or an over night transformation,” he brushed hair from her face, holding her cheek. 

“I don’t...” She averted her glance to the window before continuing with the one thing that haunted her the most. “I don’t want to become...Gothel...” She feared that above everything else. She felt doomed.

Eugene remained silent for a couple of moments. He understood this due to wondering if he would always be a thief or worse. But Rapunzel showed him that it didn’t have to be that way. He had more light in him than darkness. “There is one thing I knew from being with you this past six months, you are nowhere near how that witch was. I use that term very loosely,” He took both of her hands. “You have endured so much, still are able to preserve that bright light inside of you.” He said canonically. “I never thought I could be more, you showed me different.” 

“Really?” Rapunzel asked, not truly knowing the powerful impact she had on him. “How did I do that?” The question was oh so simple, the answer held complexity beyond proper explanation. However, she deserved to know. 

“When we first...had our encounter,” he began choosing his words carefully. “Everything I did was for my benefit, I didn’t care who got hurt in the process. As long as I got what I needed.” He said in self loathing. “There you were, someone who cared how your actions affected others. Even someone who didn’t deserve an ounce of it. I soon realized that if I got my castle, riches, and what I originally felt so sure I wanted...would mean nothing without someone to share life with. The reason why I was so willing to die after I cut your hair. If you escaped her, and could be freed, happily living your dreams. Then it was worth my life.”

Rapunzel was taken aback by the sincerity of his words. “I saw the person, you were trying to hide...more than the con artist and you were good enough to bring me home again,” she said, feeling tears welling in her eyes of the rawest emotions. “You helped me to be brave and take the steps to be freed.” Eugene wiped her eyes with a tender hand. “I love you.” It was the first time, she had said it without fear.

He smiled, nuzzling her with his nose. “I love you too. I will always be by your side through whatever dream, you have and so much more,” he promised from his soul. “I will be here for all the good and bad, through you finding yourself. But just remember to me, you are perfect.” He sealed his declaration with a kiss.


End file.
